Lost in Storybrooke
by PeculiarMaleficent
Summary: AU: Lauren and Bo are best friends with feelings for each other. One just wants to make it official and shout to the world that she love her bestfriend but the other is in denial. A story of love, friendship, heartbreak, and sometimes magic. Set in Storybrooke of Once Upon a Time.


**Hello, this is my first time to write a BoLo story and I don't also know what made me write this.**

**This is set in Storybrooke of Once Upon A Time. Meaning it is completely AU. Also, the story line is somewhat based from another fandom of mine. :)**

**I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Bo and Lauren had been walking late in the evening, pinkies linked together and contented with the comfortable silence that engulfed the both of them.

Pink link.

It had been a thing ever since they became close. Bo thought that it is too "coupley" for them if they walk hand in hand, so they settled for pinky link. Lauren—before she agreed to it—tried to argue because for her holding hands is a friendly gesture and it depends on the people doing it if what is the real meaning behind it. Bo countered that people may look at them differently, to which Lauren argued that people in Storybrooke are not into gossip and that even if it seems like they live in a hidden village, the people are not actually conservative as they seemed to be. She only fell silent when Bo reasoned out that they are not dating and that sex is not dating for them to act all coupley. Bo said that they can still hang-out with anyone they want. No string attached for both of them. Obviously, Laured does not like the idea.

And so they had been walking in the streets of Storybrooke. Bo already finished her shift at Granny's and Lauren finished helping Dr. Whale in the hospital. Both of them are considered adult but pinky link gesture is never too old for them.

Bo actually waited for Lauren in the hospital even if the other woman told her not to. Lauren explain that Bo will be away from their house if she'll be waiting for her but Bo insisted that she wants to wait for her. They started living with each other after highschool and they never leave each other since then.

"So, how's your day?" Bo asked sweetly to her bestfriend.

"We found a John Doe down at Toll's. Well, technically, someone found him and brought him in the hospital." She said excitedly with her big blue eyes.

"Really? What does he looks like?" Bo questioned curiously.

"He's ok, I think. I haven't really seen his face yet since he is in a state of coma. Mary Margaret is always there though. I think, it was Miss Mayor who showed him to her. It's actually weirs how she seemed to be pulled towards him. Like a gravitational force and she can't do anything to stop it." She was about to say something else when she noticed that Bo was looking at her with her tender brown eyes and a soft smile was gracing her features.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. You are just so adorable with your geek talk." She replied. "You really like the hospital works don't you?"

"I do. It's fun."

"looks like it. What were you saying about Miss Blanchard and John Doe?

"That they have some gravitational force towards each other. Like even if they want to stay away from each other, they just can't. And to think that they do not know each other." She explained.

"So, we know each other… why don't we try if we both have that gravitational force or something that you were talking about earlier." Bo asked seductively with a smirk.

"Is that your way of asking me to do some plumbing?" Lauren asked quirking her perfectly shaped eye brow. Bo stopped walking and stepped in front of her. She slowly leaned towards Lauren's side.

"What if I said yes?" She husked to Lauren's ears.

Lauren gulped but shook her head immediately to remove the thoughts that had invaded her mind. Bo is such a tease. That's for sure.

"You know Dennis, don't start something you can't finish." She said smirking to the other woman.

"Aww Lewis, don't tell me you want me too?" She said gesturing to her body. Lauren raked her eyes to Bo's body and somewhat was able to stopped on the rambunctious twins that are in front of her.

"I won't." She said. Bo just scrunched her face cutely. '_how can someone so sexy be these cute.'_

"You won't what?" Bo asked confusedly.

"Won't tell you that I want you too." She said before walking towards to their destination, leaving the brunette in dazed.

When Bo was able to compose herself, she just had a big Cheshire cat smile on her face. She was turned on by this amazing woman. And by the time she was able to follow her, she saw that Lauren was talking to a blonde woman with a yellow Volkswagen.

"I was just wondering if you know a place called Granny's. I have been driving around her and I can't seem to see the place." The blonde woman said.

"Around that block. Actually, we're heading the same block." Bo piped in.

"If you guys want, I will treat you for a ride, then you'll show me where the place is."

"Sure."

They were driving silently when Lauren decided to break the ice.

"What are you doing here? I'm Lauren by the way." She said.

"Swan. Emma Swan. I returned Miss Mills' son Henry." She said curtly.

"Why is he with you?" Bo asked curiously.

"He just went to me and I do not exactly know why." She said abruptly. It is like she is trying to hide something so Lauren and Bo just let it go.

"So, there. There is Granny's. Just ask for a room there, I think they have a lot since it's not every day that Storybrooke gets a visitor. Enjoy your stay here." Lauren said before bidding goodbye to Emma. Despite the cold and secretive attitude of Swan, she doesn't understand why she seemed to be so drawn to her. She just thought that now that Emma is there, something will change.

'_I hope.'_

"What do you think of the new girl? Will she stay?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. Do you like her?" Bo asked. A hint of disappointment settled in her stomach with the thought of Lauren liking another girl that is a bit older than her.

"She seems cool. I like her but not _like_ her." She explained. "It's just that something is about to change now that she is here. I do not know yet, but I think something will happen."

"Like the clock started to work again?" Bo asked.

"Ye—what?" she shouted incredulously

"Look." Bo pointed the big clock in the middle of Storybrooke.

And it's true.

After twenty eight years.

The clock started to work again.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**


End file.
